Strenght, beauty & power
by Aiolos
Summary: One Shot. Yumichika recuerda sucesos de su pasado mientras se prepara para enfrentarse a su capitán.


Strength, beauty & power.

by Aiolos

- Eres un inútil – gritaba el hombre -. No haces más que vanagloriarte de eso que tú llamas belleza. Ya sabía yo que no debí dejar que te adoptásemos.

El niño miraba al hombre con odio mientras escuchaba esas palabras. Es verdad que era guapo. Sus ojos, su cara, su cabello, todo lo revelaba. Esa una de las razones por la que su madre lo adoptó. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba. Un hollow la mató hacia unos años, dejándolo a cargo de un padre celoso de la atención que su esposa había prestado siempre a ese intruso – como él llamaba al chico.

El día que su madre murió, el chico creyó que su mundo terminaba con ella. Pero algo lo salvó, sacándolo de la desesperación y dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante. Un hombre. Acompañado de una extraña niña de pelo rosa, siempre montada en su espalda. Ese hombre lo salvó del ataque del hollow que acabó con la vida de su madre. Su sola presencia bastó para amedrentar al enorme monstruo que apenas duró unos segundos frente a la espada del hombre. No dijo nada. Casi ni le miró. Llegó, mató y marchó. Sin embargo, eso bastó para que Yumichika se jurase a si mismo que haría lo que fuera por luchar con él, por él, para él,…contra él.

Más tarde supo que ese hombre que le había salvado era Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán de la onceava división de la Sociedad de Almas. Desde ese momento empezó a entrenarse para que su energía espiritual emergiese a la superficie, desde el abismo al que los malos tratos la habían relegado. Poco a poco sintió como lo conseguía. Empezó a padecer de hambre y de sed. De una manera difícil de saciar. Siempre andaba nervioso y en tensión. Había algo que le faltaba. Algo que completaría su alma. Por ese entonces los ataques de su padre se recrudecieron hasta llegar a este día.

La rabia de Yumichika ardía con llamas infernales. Su mirada cada vez se hacía más acerada y en torno a él, un aura crecía. Su padre se percató de ello y dejó de gritarle para mirarle entre asombrado y asustado. Sin embargo, tras el primer instante de desconcierto, esta muestra de poder lo enfureció aún más. Con un rictus de odio en la cara alzó el brazo para pegar a Yumichika. Pero el golpe nunca llegó a su destino. Con una velocidad increíble, el chico alargó el brazo asiendo el de su padre por la muñeca, deteniendo todo movimiento. El hombre intentó zafarse de la presa, pero Yumichika apretó aún más hasta hacer que crujieran los huesos, haciendo gritar al hombre.

- Sabes que, "padre", acabo de entender que nos diferencia – le dijo con voz cortante y tono entre burlón y amenazante -. No es sólo mi evidente belleza, que tanto te cabrea. Hay algo más. Mucho más importante. Algo de lo que tú careces en absoluto, más aún que belleza o carisma…

El aura de Yumichika se acrecentó, envolviéndolo por completo. Hizo una pausa. Mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos, apretó aún más su presa hasta que sintió como los huesos terminaban por partirse y le dijo:

…Yo, a diferencia de ti, ¡TENGO PODER!

Luego lo soltó, dejando que cayese al suelo entre gemidos y se marchó en busca de sus sueños.

- Yumichika, despierta.

El joven de pelo negro brillante, cutis terso y ojos oscuros volvió a la realidad, desde sus recuerdos. La voz que le habló era demasiado poderosa como para abstraerse de su influencia. Miró a la persona de la que procedía y sonrió. Allí estaba el hombre. Su capitán, su amigo, su esperado rival. Después de mucho tiempo lo había conseguido. Había luchado junto a él en innumerables batallas, por su honor en muchas reyertas con otras divisiones, para él cuando la lucha no era lo suficiente buena para manchar su espada. Y ahora, por fin, se había ganado el derecho de luchar contra él.

- Lo siento, capitán – se disculpó -. Ahora estoy listo. Por favor, no se contenga.

- No lo haré – le respondió. Lentamente su mano ascendió hasta su ojo derecho. De un tirón arrancó el parche. Lo arrojo al suelo mientras su poder surgía a borbotones, levantando el suelo a su alrededor -. No lo haré.

- Gracias, capitán.


End file.
